Both of Them
by Mad Decameter
Summary: Giotto is a heir of a rich family, while Tsuna is a normal boy that live a normal life. Giotto is a handsome and smart man, while Tsuna is a cute boy that lack of talent. If they're straight and don't love each other, then why are they meant to be together? Will they win each other's heart? AU. G27, B26, 8059, 189669 and many more other pairings. REWRITE IN PROCESS.
1. Prologue

Both of Them

**Pairings: G27**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, and if I do, I will bungee jumping**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, AU, OOC**

**Summary: Giotto is a heir of a rich family, while Tsuna is a normal boy that live a normal life. Giotto is a handsome and smart man, while Tsuna is a cute boy that lack of talent. If they're straight and don't love each other, then why are they meant to be together? Will they win each other's heart? AU. G27, B26, 8059, 189669 and many more other pairings.**

* * *

**_-Prologue (Chapter 0)_**

* * *

The son of infamous Taru family never really meant to do something he supposed not to do. I mean, he had to marry a person from the same level, right? But why God so persistent to make him fall in love with a certain person? Maybe it's okay if the person is a fine looking girl with such a lovely personality, but it's the opposites. The person is a shy, stupid, and normal. And the main problem is that person is a_** boy**_. A man, a male, the same sex as himself. The boy is his kouhai in the school. Their two years difference maybe a little too far, but they sure get along very well. The brunette boy was in his first year in high school, and the blonde was in his third year in high school.

**_Tsunayoshi Sawada_**, the boy that stole his heart. How could God make him like this? The blonde shook his head to break his deep thoughts. He really had to forget the boy, or else, he couldn't get married to the supposed-to-be-wife. The future wife name was Elena. A daughter of an aristocrat. She is beautiful, caring, kind, and fun. But he couldn't love her more than a friend. He didn't know why. Even if she is perfect, he just couldn't forget the brunette. That cute, adorable, kind and innocent brunette.

Again? Why did he keep thinking the boy?

* * *

Tsuna closed his eyes as he dripped down to the hot water. He huffed when the water cleaned all his sweats and dirt off his small body. He couldn't think any more comfortable moments except when he fell to the deep warming bath. Maybe, just maybe, there is. But the scene would never happen to him. The hope for his crush making him feel severe is never going to be granted. Oh how he wish he could forget the man. The man was far from his reach. He is his senpai. He is handsome, smart, rich, and of course, a lady killer. It was impossible for the man to love him. Very impossible. He blinked.

**_Giotto Taru_**, the man that caught his heart. Why would God make him fall in love with a man that would never going to love him? He could just fall in love with Kyoko or Haru that were in love with him. And they are girls. Why is he born as a **_gay_**? Well, no actually. He is a gay after he fell in love with the blonde. Before he met him, his crush was Kyoko Sasagawa, the angel-like girl. But it was faded when he met him. Now, he really wished that he would never meet him and kept liking Kyoko.

Because, Kyoko had just confessed to him…. _**Today**_…

* * *

The two teenagers closed their eyes and fell to a deep sleep. One on his desk and one in the bathtub. Even if their location was far from each other, they couldn't help but dream about the one they love so much. The love that would be blooming when it reach the perfect time. The time when they were apart. The time when they were together.

They just dreaming that they could be with the one that grip tightly to their heart. Tsunayoshi Sawada and Giotto Taru were meant to be together. But they had to try an endeavor if they want to make it true.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's a prologue, well, not so prologue, but not the real chapter because the chapters begin when Tsuna and Giotto meet each other. But wait for chapter 1 okay? It's the first time I wrote yaoi, well, it's my second fanfiction, and of course everything would be so much new.**

**A message for the ones that read School, Love, and Mafia Things:**

**I said in chapter 4 that the fanfiction I will publish is the one that rated M, but I don't think it'll be good if I publish it this soon. So I decided to publish the other one that is this fanfiction. A G27 fanfiction! The rated M fanfiction I write earlier will be published after this and a one-shot I write at this time. Sorry if you are really sad, but I hope you will always be more patient with me. Don't forget that I'm a middle school student and I'm in my 9th grade!**

**And for everybody that got me in your follow or favorite author, I really appreciate it. Thank you so much….**


	2. Chapter 1: The Day We Met

Both of Them

**Pairings: G27, slight 8059, B26, etc**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, and if I do, I will go ice skating 24 hours!**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, AU, OOC**

* * *

**A/N: For iKitsuNeko, Jetime, Yaya-Suki, Butterfree, and animebaka14, thank you for your review. And sorry for the bad grammar I have everyone. I will do better, thanks for telling me that. Also, for the one that favorite and follow my story, I want to say thank you so much for your support! I wish you all the best… Here is where the story begins!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Day We Met**_

* * *

Tsuna glanced at the clock above the green colored wall. It was already 3 pm and the school had just done. He sighed and packed up his books and pencil case to his black backpack. The day was pitiful for him. He was doing his math test and grounded because he couldn't answer any of those questions. Then, he caught up sleeping in the History class and punished to clean the school yard after school ended. Well, that punishment is supposed to be PE's punishment! How could his History teacher be so cruel to him? Yamamoto did that too!

But the worst thing that happened that day was when he spotted two boys, underneath a tree, kissed, passionately. Oh… he just wanted to throw up that time. Well, because he is a _boy_ and he is **NOT** a gay. It was happening in the lunch break when he was waiting for Yamamoto and Gokudera to show up. But suddenly, he saw it. The worst scene ever! A friend in his grade name Fran and his senpai name Belphegor or you can call him Bel, kissed, connecting their mouth. But it looked like Bel forced Fran to kiss him… well… he didn't know, but it sure was… _**disgusting!**_

"Juudaime, are you okay?" A familiar voice called him out made his thoughts break instantly. Tsuna turned his head to where the voice came out and found Gokudera and Yamamoto was staring at him, curiously.

"Yeah, Tsuna. You're acting weird since the lunch break. What happened?" Yamamoto looked at him worriedly. "Your lips colour is pale. Do you catch a cold? Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"Leave it to me, Juudaime! I will take you to the infirmary!" Gokudera offered, not wanting to hear his Juudaime's answer and about to grab Tsuna's arm.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto… I'm just a little sick, that's all. Besides, I've got punishment to do, right?" Tsuna waved his hand.

"That bastard teacher! How could he give Juudaime a punishment!" Gokudera yelled as he showed his fist. Yamamoto spontaneously grabbed him from the back.

"Maa, maa… Gokudera. We can't blame him."

"Shut up, Baseball freak!"

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. You two can go home now." Tsuna tried to calm down the silver-haired. He was a little upset to his History teacher, but it was his own fault he slept during class. His friends mustn't take any responsibility with this at all. He must.

"Juudai-"

"No, Gokudera-kun. You will go home, and that's final." Tsuna ordered like he was Gokudera's mom. Gokudera a little pouted but didn't say anything. He didn't want his precious Juudaime left in the school alone. Tsuna turned to Yamamoto that was letting go off Gokudera. "Yamamoto, take Gokudera-kun home with you."

"Ahaha… Okay, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed and gave a thumb to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled and took his bag. He gave them goodbyes and left the two of them in the classroom that was already emptied. Then, the baseball ace looked at the hot-headed silver-haired. "Come on, Gokudera. Let's go home."

"Tch, I can go home by myself"

"No can do, Gokudera. Tsuna said that I have to take you home." Yamamoto grinned made Gokudera groan. Yamamoto held his friend's arm. It was a little awkward of course. Because if anybody saw it, they would think that both boys are dating. Gokudera snatched the hand that held him before yelled with a blush on his pale cheeks.

"What the hell, Baseball freak! I can walk by myself!" Gokudera said angrily. But instead of apologizing or explaining something, Yamamoto laughed between his thought.

'_He's so cute when he angry__ ~' _

"Why are you laughing?" Gokudera asked confuse why after he snap the baseball ace laughed.

Yamamoto quickly snapped off his thought and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Nothing."

Gokudera tched again. The baseball ace really made him feel weird. He didn't want to be with the ace in front of him any longer, so he turned away. "Well, never mind. I will go home."

With a fast pace, Gokudera walked out the classroom. Yamamoto a little bit shocked to the fast movement and ran after his crush.

"W-Wait Gokudera!"

* * *

Tsuna placed his backpack underneath the tree so it rested there for a while. Then, he took a broom that he borrowed earlier from the school janitor. He sighed and walked up to the full-of-leaves school yard. Unfortunately, the school yard wasn't that small.

'_It will take a long time…_' Tsuna sighed again. The day was tiring him. He really wanted to relax at home without anyone bothering him. But maybe that won't be granted. Even when he didn't have any punishments, his house would never be in peace. Unless Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Reborn, and Bianchi were shopping with his mother. But still, he wanted to just relaxing. He promised to himself that after this have finished, he would go home and take a bath. After that, he will sleep after dinner. Yes, that would be very perfect despite his punishments.

Tsuna began to sweep the leaves from all over the places into one place so it would be easy for him when he throw the leaves up to the garbage bin. Tsuna started in the edge of the yard, near the tree where he left his bag. He swept and swept, beginning to drop sweat. After 15 minutes, the area he was doing now was clean with leaves. The leaves were assembled in one place.

"Huf, one area done, four more to go!" Tsuna heaved happily. Before he could go to another edge, he stopped his movements when he heard a voice.

"Do you want some help?"

A deep, gentle voice made him sway. He looked up to the voice and found someone was looking at him. A handsome boy with a blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes met his gaze. The boy was a lot taller than him, so he had to crack his neck to look up when the blonde was standing right in front of him. The boy looked like he was around 17 years old and wore his school uniform. From his appearance, Tsuna guessed that it was a senpai. Tsuna made a timid move and shook his head.

"Why don't you want my help?" The blonde pouted at first, but then smiled to the brunette. The gorgeous smile that beamed Tsuna made him blush. He looked down and mumbled something. The blonde looked at the boy confusedly and leaned his ear to hear the mumble of the brunette.

"Hmm?"

"I-I can do it myself." Tsuna answered, a little plead in his caramel eyes. His voice was as timid as a shy little girl. The way he spoke reminded himself to Chrome. The blonde chuckled. The boy sure looks adorable. He could make all the boys in the school have a nosebleed if they saw that. But the blonde didn't want to ruin his pride and kept his nose shut to prevent a nosebleed.

"But you look so troubled." the blonde spoke again.

"N-No… I'm fine…" Tsuna shook his head again. The blonde made his way to be closer again to the brunette and brushed his hair. The hair was as soft as a baby's hair. Even if the locks were spiky and pointy, they isn't sharp, it was bouncy and comfortable to touch.

"You are my kouhai. You don't need to be shy to ask for some help."

Tsuna lower down his head. Why the blonde was insisting to help him that much? But if he keeps arguing with the blonde, his time will be wasted. And will he lose something if the blonde help him? No, his work will be done in no time. But still, it was his punishments, not his senpai's.

"But it's my punishments, senpai. You don't need to help me."

"I want to help you, Sawada." The blonde called out made Tsuna flinched. How did he know his name? Tsuna didn't know any senpai except for G and Asari, and also Bel, the senpai that kissed his friend, Fran. With Tsuna's expression, the blonde sighed.

"Of course I know your name, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or should I say, **_Dame-Tsuna_**?" the blonde laughed teasingly. Tsuna pouted. How dare the blonde said his nickname like that and know his name? Tsuna even didn't know the blonde's name!

"I guess you're upset because I know your name and you don't know mine, right?"

"H-How do you know that?" Tsuna shocked by the sentence.

"Ahaha.." the blonde just laughed but didn't answer Tsuna's question. Tsuna looked at him curiously. Giotto pulled out his hand from the brunette locks before giving his hand to Tsuna. "My name is Giotto Taru. Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna took Giotto's hand and shook it gently. "H-Hi, Giotto-senpai. Just call me Tsuna."

* * *

Giotto was walking home with his best friends, G and Asari when he saw a petite brunette was troubled by cleaning the school's yard. The brunette's face looked very tired and seemed forced to do the act. His lips were pale and his big caramel doe eyes were dull. Sweats tear down to from his temple. His movements were lazy and slow. But the adorable little boy looked really asking for some help. Giotto couldn't turn his gaze at him.

"G, do you know who that is?" Giotto asked the person beside him. G turned to him and gazed at the direction Giotto's eyes glancing at. But he found no one in the direction. It was just the school yard.

"Where is the who that you are talking about?" G snarled.

"There, the brunette." Giotto pointed his index finger to a small brunette boy. G looked to where the finger pointed at. Then, he found it. A boy with brunette hair, big doe caramel eyes, slim and small body, was sweeping the leaves on the yard. It was his younger cousin's best friend.

"You mean… Tsunayoshi?" G said. Giotto turned to him.

"You know that boy?"

"Yes, it's my cousin's friend. Hayato always talks about him when he met." His tone showed annoyance when Gokudera was talking to him about Tsuna.

"Oh! It's Takeshi's best friend too! I have just remembered!" Asari suddenly spoke when he spotted the brunette. Then, he glanced at G. "Tsuna, right?"

"Tsuna?" Giotto looked at the shorter teen.

"He always comes to my house to play with Takeshi and eat some sushi!" Asari said cheerfully and laughed afterwards. "He's cute, isn't he? Do you spellbound by him, Giotto?"

Giotto's cheeks reddened and denied the fact that he thought the brunette is cute. "N-No, I'm not!"

"Oh, really? Stutter, Giotto?" G teased gleefully made Giotto twitched.

"No! Besides, he is a boy, and I already have someone I like!"

"Giotto, Giotto, Giotto… Love doesn't look at gender." G sighed. "Look at Asari's brother. He likes my cousin."

"Eh? Takeshi likes Hayato?" Asari said in shock. Never expected that his brother likes G's cousin. I mean, how does his brother, which was insensitive to his own feelings will like someone from the same gender. Well, but love is blind, so he didn't care about that. "How do you know that, G?"

"Can't you be more caring to your own brother?"

"I am!"

"Yeah, but don't you ever realize his feelings? When I first met him, I had already known his feelings towards Hayato through his brown eyes." G spoke and brushed his chin with his finger. He remembered that time when he met Yamamoto. Yamamoto really looked so caring to Gokudera. When Yamamoto looked at his cousin, his eyes soften, his expressions more cheerful, and sometimes he saw Yamamoto trembling because he tried to prevent hugging Gokudera when Gokudera's expressions were cute.

"I never knew he likes boys… I thought he will like the honey-haired girl." Asari confessed. He really never knew all this long. He thought Yamamoto would like Sasagawa Kyoko because she was the school idol.

"You mean Sasagawa Kyoko, the boxing captain's sister?"

"Yeah, I mean, she is cute and always beams an angelic smile." Asari said casually that it looked like he likes Kyoko. G and Giotto spontaneously stared at him.

"You like Sasagawa Kyoko?" G asked with his eyes opened widely. His heard skipped a beat. Giotto nodded to agree G's question. They never thought that Asari would like a girl before. He never really showed any lovable feelings.

"Well, she is cute and adorable…" Asari said and stopped for a second. G could felt his heart clenched after hearing the statement for a moment. "But I don't like her like that."

Don't know why, G's heart could relax when Asari answered the question. The widened eyes back to their usual place. He sighed in relief. He didn't know the feeling, but he just felt so relieve. His expressions were unnoticed by Asari but noticed by Giotto. Giotto grinned when he looked at the relieve childhood friend of him. He then laughed made G and Asari stared at him.

"What's so funny, Giotto?" Asari asked him. He stared worriedly because his dear friend laughing like he had a mental illness.

"You will see that later, Asari." Giotto patted G's back. G looked at him confusedly. Why he patted G's back when he talked to Asari?

"Well, I will take my leave." Giotto bowed elegantly before turned to another direction.

"Eh? Where are you going?" The red-haired man lifted his right eyebrow. "We haven't done any fun yet."

"To see my new kouhai…" The blonde smiled and waved his hands. "I will go there after I finish, you two can go ahead first!"

Giotto left the two teenagers.

G sighed and face-palmed when Asari titled his head and asked innocently. "Who's the kouhai?"

* * *

"Giotto-senpai, you don't have to do it all… I can do it…"

Tsuna was trying to stop his senpai to sweep all the leaves for him. He really never thought that after the blonde said his name his senpai would snatch the broom from his grip and sweep the yard until it sparkling clean. Tsuna had already tried to take the broom back, but Giotto was taller than him so he couldn't take the broom that was higher than Giotto when he lifted the thing up from his reach. He would be very thankful that Giotto helped him so much, but at the same time felt guilty that the senpai took his punishments.

"Ahaha… It's okay Tsuna. I'm the one that want to do it…" Giotto answered while sweeping the scattered leaved on the field. "Besides, I don't have anything to do this afternoon."

_**A lie. A terrible lie, Giotto.**_

"B-But-"

"It's okay… Look, I've already done the other edge. The only one left now is the middle, right?"

"T-Thank you so much, Giotto-senpai. Sorry for bothering you" Tsuna gave a small smile and looked at the blue eyes. Giotto grinned and continued sweeping. The looks that his kouhai gave him was making him vibrant enough to clean the whole school. The petite brunette really was a (_man killer_?) cute and adorable rabbit every boy always talked about. Yeah, wherever he went, there was no one in the school that never talks about him. But unfortunately, Giotto had just known that the brunette they were talking about was this little brown rabbit.

"It's fine. I really want to help. Besides, when I look at you, your looks are like pleading and begging for help." Giotto said honestly. "Heh, right? I had done all of them in a fast pace, hadn't I? Now, you can put it to the trash can more easily."

Tsuna wowed. The yard that was so messy before now was so clean and tidy. All the leaves that were apart from each other, gathered back together as one build. He approached the blonde senpai of his and bowed again and again to say thank you.

"Thank you so much! If you don't help me, my work won't be done!"

Giotto grinned and handed the broom to Tsuna. He waved to say goodbye and left the scene. Tsuna watched the blonde went to his friends that were waiting for him beside the front gate. But realization made his jaw opened.

'_Giotto-senpai is a friend of G-san and Asari-san? So that's why he knows my name!' _

Tsuna watched them with soft eyes. They looked really cheerful together. Tsuna just smiled as he saw them. They looked a lot like their relatives. Asari and Yamamoto are brothers, and G and Gokudera are cousins. He had known them from 3 years ago when he met Yamamoto and Gokudera and befriend with them.

Before he met them, he was bullied everywhere. Never in the world would he think that someone would care about him. After he met them, his life was so much better than before. But he still hadn't found a person that care for him as a person.

He never knew that a really perfect person like Giotto would help him because he cares. The tint of red flushed on the boy's cheeks. What is this feeling?

* * *

Tsuna was a little lost when he was eating some dinner with his family. Don't know how many times Lambo snatched his foos and I-pin yelled to stop Lambo. His cheeks were still a bit red and it looked like he got fever, which is not. So his mother made him stayed at the bed and does nothing after taking a bath. She even got a warm towel on his forehead and checked his temperature. Tsuna didn't complain anything and just let his mother did her job.

As his mother took care of him, he started to feel better. But his cheeks were still red and puffy and it showed that he got sick. Tsuna didn't feel any illness, he just felt his heart beats so fast every time he thinks of the blonde that help him that afternoon. After an hour, he fell asleep and went to the imaginary world. His mother let out a sigh and left his sone to get some sleep for that day.

_**5 hours later…**_

Tsuna opened his eyes. When he thought that he would get the moon's brightness, he spontaneously forgets it. Because the light wasn't in his eyes. The moon wasn't as bright as usual. His room fell in darkness. Tsuna couldn't see anything. He reached out the shelf beside his bed to find his cellphone and luckily he found it. He switched it on and suddenly, light burst out through the cellphone's screen. Brightness overcame the room.

His eyes closed for a sec when he tried to get used by the sudden brightness. He glanced at the clock and his eyes wide opened. It was 3 in the morning. Why did he get up this early?

Only two reasons came to his mind.

_**Nightmare**_

Or

_**Lovesick**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! Do you understand the last part means? A realization! Oh yeah! But unfortunately, this story will has like 20 chapters or up and NOT a one shot. Also, this is chapter 1, the beginning, so… it will took a long time to get this to an end.**

**Anyway, in the next chapter, I will tell you a story from Giotto's side more than Tsuna's side. Giotto's time to reach the realization will be so much longer than Tsuna's.**

**Also, this fanfiction will update every week (or longer, but I'll try to make it every week), I don't know it will be Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, because my parents only allow me to sit in front of the laptop when it is weekends. I have to study for the final examination to go to High School. So sorry for the one that waited so long…**

**Please review, because reviews really encourage me…**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hindrance

Both of Them

**Pairings: G27, AG, GE, R27, etc**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, and if I do, I will bungee jumping**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, AU, OOC**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! I'm really happy I got review! Thanks for Phamenia, Butterfree, and R3iga1004! You all gave me good reviews! Sorry for the bad grammar! But thanks for reading! Anyway, for all of you, I convinced you once again that I'm still in Junior High School. Not that I'm feeling something, just to convince. You can look in my bio. Oh, this is chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Hindrance**_

* * *

Tsuna and Giotto, the future lover, didn't know what to do about their feelings. But when the time has come, they will be together. Love each other in a deep gentle way. In the present time (in the story), they loved another person. A beautiful girl that perfect for them. With their honey-coloured eyes, they beamed them a gentle warm feeling. Their smile made their cheeks burning hot. Their frown made their heart breaks. Unfortunately, it weren't their fate to be together with them.

Giotto knew he likes the wavy-haired woman. A daughter from an aristocrat, a smart, kind, beautiful young woman in her 18 years old age. Her body curve was perfect and she always smiles to him very kindly. Giotto was spellbound by her for 3 years after their first encounter. When they met, Giotto instantly blushed to see that girl. Oh how he wanted to be with that girl. But maybe because she wasn't that close to him, he didn't want to approach her until his friend from another rich family, Daemon, introduce her to him. And that was the best thing that happened in his whole life.

In the time, he didn't know that when he met the brunette, his life will be upside-down, and his fate will change.

"G, Asari, I told you before, right? You two don't have to wait for me."

G and Asari just shrugged. Well, they were about to leave when they saw something amusing happened in the field. Giotto, the son of a very rich family, was sweeping the field just to take over the brunette's punishments. That wasn't really happen often. But then, Giotto stared at them with a suspicious look. Giotto narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Really, I _won't_ repeat my question. What _is_ going on?"

"Nothing, Giotto. We have just waited for you." G answered casually. Asari nodded to agree.

"You two are really weird. Usually both of you would leave me when I said that I will come later."

"Haha~ We just want to see you, Giotto!" Asari laughed. "You looked so energetic when you see Tsuna's smile."

Giotto blushed in embarrassment. "You two! You just want to watch me!"

"Of course, it was so _amusing_. Right, Asari?"

"Yeah! I really want to see that again if I could!"

"Geez, both of you really like to tease me so much, don't you?" Giotto shook his head. His cheeks already back to their usual colour. "Well, never mind. Let's go to a game center."

"You mean strip club?" G teased again. Don't know why he likes to change the subject so quickly.

"No, game center you _**stupid pervert**_."

"Huh, you're no fun."

"Don't blame me, blame my parents that give me their gen." Giotto shrugged. "Anyway, come on. My parents will imprison me in that boring room if I don't come back before 7."

Giotto walked out the school gate with G and Asari followed him behind his back. Their face showed happiness to watch the face of their friend. Could it be? Giotto never blushes by someone beside the woman he mentions as his 'crush' before. Even if the most beautiful person stands in front of him, he won't blush. The only person made him blush is the woman with hazel brown wavy hair. And now? He blushed for the umpteenth time when the brunette made a timid move or smile.

G and Asari looked at each other and made an eye-contact.

* * *

"Yes! I break the record!"

G said with passion. Asari pouted to see his score was far below G's. He always wins to Giotto, but he never wins over G. Maybe G's a game expert? But they never thought that _harsh-looking_ G would like to play games as ridiculous as the game in game center. This wasn't the first time they went to game center. Since G took Giotto forcefully to a game center, Giotto was playing cheerfully. After that, once a week they went to a game center to fulfill their lust for games.

Giotto just watched them played rivalry without any care. He didn't play with them because he knew he will just losing all the time. So, he was trying to catch a doll for giving it for his beloved woman. The woman likes owl-shaped doll. It was strange for a woman as elegant as her. But he didn't care about that. He likes the woman anyway. Before he could catch any of the doll, his concentration was broken due to the screaming his _**red**_ (_not sure if it's pink or red_?)-haired friend made.

"Asari! Don't cheat!"

"But you always knock me out! I hate losing…"

"I don't care! Cheat is a really sly move!"

"So what? I know how to cheat and you don't"

"You _fucking_ bastard..."

The improper yell G was just shouted made everyone in the room glaring dangerously and all of them looked in annoyance. Giotto sighed and approached two of them, forgot about the doll he just had to catch earlier. Before he could even step near them, a hateful surprise got him. He tripped into someone's foot. Giotto gulped and about to fell when a strong grip held him from touching his face to the hard-looking ground. The figure caught him and made him stand properly before spoke in a deep lowly tone.

"Look at your own feet, Herbivore."

Giotto turned his head to the man behind him. His expressions were lifeless in the pale light blue -coloured eyes. The blond hair he had made a silver stain. The tall figure had a lot taller height than Giotto's. His broad chest made the suit looked so well like it really meant for him to wear. His gaze was sharp and unkind, but show worry. Giotto a little blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. Thank you for your help." Giotto smiled gorgeously. The blonde man got a tint of pink on his cheeks which weren't noticed by Giotto.

"Just mind your own business, annoying herbivore." The pale blonde man answered and looked away. From Giotto's observation, the man looked like a little bit older than his age. He didn't wear school uniform or casual clothing. He looked like a cops that trying to search for some crook in the game center.

"Anyway, are you in college or are you a cop? And are you Italian? You look like you're not Japanese" Giotto asked casually to take the advantage to befriend with the man.

"College, I'm 20 years old. I'm definitely older than you, high school herbivore. And I'm half Italian and Japanese you see" The man answered.

"Can I know your name?"

"Alaude"

"Alaude, nice to meet you. I'm Giotto Taru. Thank you for saving me from falling." Giotto grinned sheepishly. Alaude's eyes widened. A son from the infamous Taru family. Why did a royal heir like him could be in this dirty old game center in the city?"

"Hn, should you be in your house, now, Taru?" Alaude spoke harshly that Giotto flinched. His eyes narrowed. "Do you escape from your house? Because I will bite everyone that are running from home"

"N-No! I'm just having fun with my friends."

"Then get the hell out from this place with your annoying herbivorous friends before your herbivorous parents search you"

"Ah! I forgot about G and Asari!"

"Those two herbivores are still yelling. Get them out too." Alaude ordered with a menacing voice. Giotto gulped before approached his friends once again. The blonde man staring at him, intensely.

"G, Asari, let's go now." Giotto stood before the two of them.

"Giotto! Asari cheated!" G spoke when Giotto came to their sight.

""Ahaha… I really like to tease him, so I cheated." Asari laughed darkly. G gulped. Where did the innocent Asari do? Giotto even had his jaw opened for a slight second. They could see his eyes turned red for 2 or 3 seconds.

"God… You two sure are noisy." Giotto sighed and shook his head that got a headache from the scream and yell. "Come on, I have to go home before my butler find me."

Giotto grabbed G and Asari's arm and dragged them out before they could complain. Before he left the game center, he glanced at Alaude. Alaude turned away with cheeks a little pink made Giotto smiled widely. G and Asari stared at Giotto and Alaude dumbly and just let their body drag by their blonde friend.

* * *

"Giotto! Why do you come home late? We all waiting for you! Look! The guests have already been here for 1 hour!" the couple that bout to reach their 40 years old age was standing in front of their one and only son. The son was only 17 this year, but they had already about to arrange his marriage. His marriage would be planned in 5 months' time. When he was going to be graduated.

Giotto didn't answer but frowned. He didn't like the way his parents were overprotective to him. Just because he was the only heir and the only son of Taru family, that doesn't mean he couldn't do anything with his friend, right? When he arrived in his home, G and Asari were immediately outcast from his side. Well, he would see them tomorrow, but still, that was suck as hell.

"Giotto!" his mother got out of patience. His father didn't speak anything and let his mother did her job. "Don't you ever befriend with them again! They're low class pea-!"

"I get it"

Giotto answered with a low, sad, made voice. His parents flinched to the harsh voice that came out from their one and only son. Giotto growled. He was sick with his parents. How could they say about his friends like that? They even didn't know who they were! _A peasant? Really? Just how annoying his parents could be?_

"I will do as you say." Giotto scowled lowly. "But don't you _**ever**_ say that about G and Asari!"

Giotto left the two shocked parents. The maids and butlers instantly backed away when he past them to go to his room so they wouldn't get any problem with their master. The head butler that serves especially for Giotto, Aberto, made his way to the blonde. The look that his master made was a little frustrating the servers. Unexpectedly, the master got to his room very quickly and locked the door to made the butler even couldn't talk to him.

From the way the blonde entered his room, the butler could only think one way yo make the blonde out from his room before the guests protest.

The girl with wavy brown hair and dazzling smile, Elena.

The young master surely needed her, right now.

The butler turned around to made his way to downstairs, where he could find Lady Elena. As expected, the lady was currently sitting elegantly in the guest room without drinking a sip of tea that the maid served for her. The butler called and told her out with a proper manner about what was happened to Giotto that was locking the bedroom door. Elena's eyes widened at first and stood up.

The woman went directly to Giotto's room without any hesitation. In a minute, she was already in front of the blonde's door. She knocked and knocked, but there weren't any answer that could calm her up. Then, she started to call out with a gentle voice that always makes the blonde sway over her.

"Giotto? Are you here? It's me, Elena. Are you okay? Please come out."

Giotto didn't answer. Instead, he opened the door instantly before dragging Elena in and locked it again to prevent the butler that was standing behind her to come too. Elena stood in front of Giotto in Giotto's bedroom. She looked at the blue eyes that Giotto had with caring.

"Giotto?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you upset? Are you okay?" the woman sat on the chair beside the big figure window that showed the whole city life at night. The moon shone brightly that it made the dark room became once again got a light. Giotto was leaning with his shoulder pressing against the deep red-coloured wall. His baby blue eyes gazed to the honey brown-coloured orbs. His face didn't show any happiness. But his eyes were still warm and gentle. He didn't look like he was going to answer the woman's question. The wavy-haired smiled softly to him.

"I don't mind if you want to keep it from me, but you know that soon or later I will know what happen. Don't you think so?"

Giotto's expressions softened to see the woman's smile. His cheeks got a bit tint of pink that weren't going to be seen in the coldness dark. His crossed arms dropped side by side to his body. He seemed relax a bit. The woman gave him a smile again that was wider and happier than before.

"You seem calmer than before."

Giotto opened his mouth to speak, but there wasn't any sound comes out. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly before finally let out a deep low voice.

"Elena…"

"Yes, Giotto?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Giotto stepped up from his position and sat down on the chair beside the older. He rubbed his temple to get the terrible headache to come out from his brain.

"What happened?" The woman asked gently without making the blonde next to her depressed.

"I don't know… My chest really hurt… I got this terrible headache… This never happened before… I mean-"

"That's okay… Just calm yourself down… I will always accompany you until you feel comfortable to tell me what happen again."

Giotto smiled to her. She always knew what to say and what to do to make him feel calmer and relax. The girl was a magic.

"Thank you, Elena…"

"No problem. As your friend, I have to cheer you up" Elena answered innocently. Didn't notice that the word '_friend_' had been making Giotto's heart scattered into pieces. But luckily, Giotto could hide it from her. Maybe this was the feeling you called '_broken-hearted'_.

* * *

"Thank you, Elena. You make him want to see the guest…" the woman of the rich couple glanced to his son that was talking with smile on his face before she turned back to thank the wavy-haired woman. "How can we repay you?"

"It's okay… Giotto just had to rest for a while."

"Well, Elena, we've been thinking about this lately…"

"Is something wrong, Signora Irene?"

"Elena… You don't have to call me with that… Irene is fine."

"Ah, yes…"

"I and Sergio have thought that you might want to consider about being Giotto's future wife."

"Me, Irene?"

"Yes, Carlo and Caryn have agreed. It's now your choice, Elena."

* * *

It had been a week since the day the brunette met the blonde. Tsuna was now acting really strange after the time. Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't know why, but they sure were worried about their dear friend. Tsuna never acted that way before. I mean, he was _dame_, but why did he acting _more dame_ than usual? He never listened to the teacher's explanation. When there was a test, he never written anything in the answer sheet. When he was called out by the teacher, he even didn't respond. When it was PE, Tsuna never really did _anything,_ he was just standing like his mind was out from his soul.

Like today, Tsuna's mind was everywhere. His eyes were dull and didn't have it brightness and spark. Gokudera and Yamamoto began to make him conscious in the reality, but they couldn't. Even Dr. Shamal didn't know what was going on. The two of them were sitting beneath the tree. Both of them were deep in thought. They really wanted to know what was going on that made Tsuna like that. They were covered in silence, until a baby that wore a suit and a fedora with a chameleon shifted on it came to them. The baby jumped from the tree branch and landed in front of the teens.

"Reborn-san!"

"Ah! Kid!"

"Gokudera, Yamamoto."

The teens turned their gaze to the baby that had his eyes a bit covered with the shadow from his fedora. Reborn had a smirk on his face even if it wasn't really noticed by the two teens. He looked up to Gokudera and Yamamoto. His black eyes met the green and brown ones.

"I have a question to ask both of you about."

"What is it, Kid?" Yamamoto sat up to his position so he could look at the kid better.

"Do you two ever felt _in love_ before?"

The question made Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed. Yamamoto scratched his head awkwardly while Gokudera took his cigarette and lit it out to calm his mind and smoked. After 5 minutes, both of them still weren't saying anything, until Reborn kicked both of their stomach. Yamamoto 'ouffed' and Gokudera choked the smoke from his cigarette.

"Hey, answer me."

Yamamoto shook his head to clear his blush and answered sheepishly. "Y-Yes, Kid."

On the other hand, Gokudera was still tried to throw the cigarette from his mouth and coughed repeatedly because a lot of smoke went into his cave. After a little calmer, Gokudera could spoke clearly. "Of course, Reborn-san!"

"Then, do you know why Tsuna acted like he was really _dame_?" Reborn tapped his feet.

"No, Kid. But I think Tsuna got sick worse than the fever he had before." Yamamoto said worriedly. Not to mention, Tsuna was really sick and was now resting in his house.

"Baseball-Freak is right. Juudaime looked really sick this time."

"Do you ever feel _so in love_ with someone that you got _lovesick_, then?" Reborn asked again. He tipped down his fedora to hide his emotion.

"Eh? You can actually get lovesick?" Yamamoto asked innocently. For a sec, he glanced at the silver-haired beside him.

"Of course you freak!" Gokudera snarled with a blush on his cheeks.

"So, Tsuna felt lovesick right now?" Yamamoto looked at the Kid.

"Yes, but you two know right, Tsuna never felt that before?"

"That's right. Tsuna never react like that even if he saw Sasagawa Kyoko."

"So Juudaime?" Gokudera reached the realization. Tsuna never felt sick even if he saw Kyoko. He never even felt struck. So Tsuna felt in love with someone else?

"Yes. Tsuna might fall in love with someone else besides Kyoko." Reborn said with a little bit growl tone. Don't know why, he felt his heart clenched that Tsuna _loved_ someone. Tsuna's feelings about Kyoko weren't love, Reborn already knew about that. But this one? This is definitely love!

"Reborn-san?" Gokudera noticed the change in Reborn's tone. Gokudera didn't really care who his Juudaime fell in love with, if the person was perfect to his Juudaime, he didn't mind at all.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto." Reborn's tone got calmer. "In this time, I want you two to try to find who the person Tsuna fall in love is."

Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded. After Reborn's got the answer, he left the two teens.

* * *

Reborn was heading to the forest. He didn't really sure the person was there or not, but he could feel the scientist present in the deep forest.

Reborn walked towards a big looking tree and put his palm against it. Unexpectedly, the tree suddenly fell down, swallowed by the ground. And then a house came to Reborn's view. It was an old and dirty looking house that made from oak. Reborn walked towards the house, directly to the front door. The floor wasn't good enough to stand, but Reborn's light weight could endure the broken wood. Reborn opened the door slowly and glanced around the dark building and called out a certain name.

"Verde"

A baby with green hair and purple eyes came out from the wood floor in front of Reborn. He was sitting on a chair with an alligator beside his legs. He smirked due to Reborn's emotionless expression.

"Reborn, you _never_ called me out before. You need _help_?"

"I don't want some help, but something more than that."

"What?"

"A _favor_."

"Huh, you know I don't serve any of you a _favor_, right?"

"Yes, but this one probably gives you a _profit_ too."

Verde's eyebrow lifted. A _profit_? Maybe this could be an interesting favor Reborn ask. "What's the favor?"

Reborn silent for a moment before answered nonchalantly. "I want you to search for the antidote of our curse."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about this chapter? This chapter isn't really explaining about G27. I'm sorry. But chapter 3 would have a lot more pairings. G27 will be in chapter 3 or 4. Don't be so mad. The main pairing in this story is G27, so there will be G27. And by the way, is this chapter explains everything? Or is there something you isn't clear enough? Please review, I will be happier if I got more reviews… **


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Affair

Both of Them

**Pairings: G27, B26, 189669, R27**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, this is reality, not a dream.**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai**

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the EXTREME late update. I've been studying this whole month and my mom didn't want me to be in front of the laptop too long. I'm a really slow in typing, that's why my updates are slow. This chapter wouldn't really explain how the arcobaleno have their curse, but I think I will make it in the chapter more than chapter 4, so sorry for the one that curious about it! And in the previous chapter, I've said the name of this chapter, but I decided to change it because it doesn't match with this chapter story. Also the pairings, it's actually doesn't contain 8059, but R27. Sumimasen, 8059 fans!**

**Thanks for:**

**FallenxLinkin: so you're an AG fans? Thanks for reading my fanfiction even though it is a G27!**

**R3iga1004: Thank you.. And actually, I accidentally make Gokudera noticed it latter. I'm really stressed out about it.. But yey, AG is here!**

**Phamenia: Between two hearts! Reborn and Giotto will be fighting for Tsuna's heart, so aware! Spoiler: 1 person beside the two of them likes Tsuna too, so there will be 3 ways fight!**

**OkamiAmmy-chan: Ahaha! Yes, Reborn is jealous! Thank you for your support! **

**Butterfree: Ah, thank you so much... I think I will build the story more and more so there will be so many pairings included**

**Yaya-Suki: Hehe.. I really like a complicated pairings, so there will be more pairings coming soon**

**Great: Haha! Reborn can't kill Giotto because he even doesn't know who Tsuna's in love with! But if he find out, he surely run for Giotto to torture him for stealing his tuna!**

**Pure Red Crane: Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter! **

**christine27lover: From what I read in many fanfictions, it is Giotto's last name, but I'm not really sure I've seen it in manga. But because I don't have any better idea for Giotto's last name, I decided to name him that.**

**Sylvia-san: Sorry if you don't like 189669... :( But I can't make 182769, because the main is G27. I really want to make a 182769 fanfic, but I don't have any particular idea. Hope I have the idea soon... XD**

**KatoKimeka-chan: I have PM-ed you the reply. **

**Your reviews are EXTREMELY awesome! I really appreciate your support!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Unexpected Affair**_

* * *

Reborn stared at himself in the mirror. He was pissed when he saw himself looked like a baby. His black eyes that were narrow now were as big as a fist. His broad chest shrank into a chubby stomach. Reborn growled deeply. He didn't like his new body. And to made it worse, he couldn't pronounce 'Chaos' correctly with his small tongue. He was forced to say 'Ciaossu'.

He really hate that man. The man that made him look like this. He just prayed that he would see that man and killed it until his body covered by fresh red blood. Heh, he didn't care if Vindice will arrest him or not. The one that important right now was to turn his body to be an adult again. So he could purchase the boy. The brunette teenager that had those caramel doe eyes and pointy brown hair.

Was it a right choice to ask such an important favor to the mad scientist? Even if he too was an arcobaleno, it was too hard to trust the green-haired. But he didn't have any choice. He had to ask to the lightning arcobaleno.

* * *

Sunday morning, such a peaceful day to wake up late. The eyes were closed forcefully by his tired heart. He didn't want to get up from his soft comfy bed. It was already more than a week since he saw that man. The man that made him like this. Made him feel like sick. He didn't like this feeling. He didn't want to except this unexpected feeling. He didn't want to be a boy that likes another boy. He is straight. He is a healthy normal boy that likes his classmates, Kyoko.

But no, he wasn't. He was a gay boy that nobody likes him. Nobody.. He just wanted to leave this whole life and live a dream world where he could be with Kyoko. Hah... He wished he could. Hm, maybe he actually could. A dream is something you try to reach, right? Maybe he could really leave the love he felt now and try to love Kyoko more.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's time to get your ass up!"

A loud high-pitch voice called out made the brunette's thought fall down from his brain. The brunette woke up easily because of his opened eyes. He groaned to the laziness that surrounded him. This was Sunday and why did his tutor can't let him wake up late? At least, let him finish his dreamy thoughts!

Tsuna sat up from his first position and managed to get his sleepy eyes to widen. He yawned and stretched his petite body as Reborn waited for him to get used by his sleepiness. Tsuna dragged his legs to touch the floor and sat on the edge of the bed with an effortless movements. His eyes glanced at the big black sharp orbs that was looking at him.

"What is it? You seem to wait for me to do something."

"You know Tsuna, I think I've just discovered something terribly wrong with you." Reborn shrugged and stepped to the door.

"Eh? What?"

"You have an extreme feeling changes"

"Feeling what?" Tsuna lifted one eyebrow upwards.

Reborn sighed. He never expected his student to be that dumb. Well, that was why he came from the first place, to teach him so he could be more than no-good. But this was too much effort. The student of him even didn't know any of his own feelings.

"Changes, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn kicked the boy's cheek right on the puffy skin. Tsuna fell to the ground with a low 'tud' and brushed his reddened cheek. The pain quickly rushed to his blood.

"What was that, Reborn!" Tsuna whimpered.

"Punishment for being dumb." Reborn smirked through his shadowed eyes. Tsuna muttered a curse that was noticed by the tutor. 'Spartan tutor..'

"What did you say?" Reborn's eyes shone and glanced sharply to Tsuna. Tsuna instantly waved his hand to defend himself.

"N-Nothing, Reborn.."

"Hmm.. I think I should observe you more..." Reborn spoke nonchalantly to the creepy look Tsuna made.

Tsuna sighed and stood from his position. He walked towards the wooden door and turned the steel knob. He dragged his tired legs to the staircase as he stepped downstairs. He glanced at the kitchen and spotted an unusual surprise he will dying to never see.

A baby, like Reborn, with messy dark green hair and purple eyes that wore a pair of big-lens glasses was sitting on the chair in dining room, eating the food Tsuna's mom had prepared eagerly. If you witnessed this, you would think he probably hasn't eaten anything for a few days.

Tsuna approached the green-haired baby with a shock expression spread across his sleepy and weary face.

"Verde! What are you doing here?"

"Shawada, aim her to su roborn ow coure." Verde spoke with a mouth full of food that had been munched before. His expressions were emotionless and cold, reminded Tsuna to a certain prefect. But this little baby had more of a cute face and his talking wasn't that sharp.

"What did you say, Verde?"

Verde swallow the food before repeated what he just said before. "I said, Sawada, I'm here to see Reborn of course."

"Reborn? Aren't you hate him?" Tsuna spoke nontheless, unaware to the kick he received after the sentence. "Reborn! What's that for?!"

"It's non of your business, Tsuna. You go to the town with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta." Reborn took a step on the table with a simple thud.

"Eeeh? Whyyy?" Tsuna whined, made a flying kick brushed over his cheek once again.

"They begged to Maman to take them playing and buy snacks, but she got laundry and cooking to do today. I will stay here, I have something to discuss with Verde."

Tsuna sighed. Not that he likes to hang out with his adopted brothers (and sister), but he was just too lazy and tired to even hear them crowding. He slowly took a seat in front of Verde and reached out the chopstick to eat. After he finished eating, he went upstairs again to change his pajamas.

Once he wore a nice clothes consist of: onyx T-shirt that got a white '27' pattern, a white long-sleeve shirt on it and an usual blue jeans, he pulled out the noisy trio to go outside, leaving Reborn, Verde and the singing Nana that was hanging all the clothes that were cleaned before alone. Reborn and Verde quickly locked themselves in Tsuna's bedroom, didn't allow Nana to go inside while they discussed an important thing.

* * *

"Tsuna-nii, can I get an ice cream?"

"Lambo-san wants a grape lollipop!"

"Tsuna-san, I-pin would like to eat a taiyaki."

"Don't ask different things in the same time!"

Meanwhile, when Verde and Reborn were discussing some important things, Tsuna was struggling his siblings' wish. He sighed. This would be such a long day. He wished he was on his comfy warm bed. But no, the fate said the otherwise. He had to take his unable to be quiet siblings. Not that he hated it, it was just... irritating... Now he's curious why his mother could handle the children so easily.

Tsuna began to grant Fuuta's wish, then Lambo until I-pin. Luckily, he brought his mother's money and could make them shut their wanted mouth. Unexpected by either himself or the children, a pair of eyes were watching every move they were making.

Tsuna, with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin walked to the taiyaki stand near a chocolate shop. Tsuna got I-pin a smoke-covered taiyaki that she accepted it gladly. She muttered out thank you and went eat her desire. Fuuta was still licking his chocolate ice cream while Lambo had already finished his enormous lollipop in a slight minute. Tsuna continuously got dragged to every single place the children craved. He sighed in defeat for ignoring them and just got along with it.

After a long hour in a tired stance of body, Tsuna finally got his break. The children was now playing in the park, making him sat on a bench, waiting for them until they got enough of free time. Tsuna leaned against the bench, made his back touching hard to the wooden haven as he stared at the bright-looking sky, feeling the warmness of the sun got himself a sleepiness. He closed his eyes, resting his arm on the side of the bench, tried to drift to the dreamland. Before, a voice make him startled at his short amount sleep.

"Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

It was such a familiar voice, without even making his eyes open, Tsuna knew who it was. With that feminine but alto voice and monotonous tone that made everyone think that he was too tired to speak normally, it was obvious. It must be the turquoise-haired teen he befriend with since he was in middle school. Tsuna opened his eyes, gazing at the boy with pretty face in front of him. His caramel eyes blinking at the company.

"Fran? What are you doing here too?" Tsuna respond the question with another question. He observed the boy's appearance quietly. Fran was wearing a big thick black coat with an indigo T-shirt that a little bit too huge for him beneath it and an overly-sized black pants that fit in his slim waist because of the gray belt he wore. His shoulder-length hair were damped wet by unknown liquor. Tsuna looked questioning to the way the tattoo beneath Fran's eyes got wet like his hair.

"I'm walking home, from..." Fran stopped. He looked struggled to say or not the word that supposed to come next. He mumbled out two words that Tsuna couldn't catch up.

"From where?" Tsuna asked innocently. He titled his head to the side, confuse why the boy in front of him got a tint of red on his pale cheeks. Tsuna thought for a while. What will make Fran the uncaring boy got embarrass over something until he reached a realization.

"From..."

"Bel-senpai's house?"

Fran's eyes widened slightly, his cheeks got burned red, and he sweated a lot. His tone showed a little shock even if it was still monotone. "H-How did you know?"

Tsuna, didn't like to say that he saw the incident last week just shrugged it off. "Just guessing."

"Well, unfortunately, you're right, Tsuna. I'm from Bel-senpai's house." Fran answered. Tsuna now could see why his pants were oversized and his coat also the T-shirt was looking so rumpled and too big for the boy (For your information, Tsuna knew about the bird and the bee). "How about you?"

"I'm accompanying my brothers and sister to go play in here."

"You have siblings, Tsuna?" Fran raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, they're adopted. Two of them were adopted when my family was taking a holiday in Italy, and the other was actually an assassin that doesn't have any place to stay, but she was now ended playing with the other." Tsuna answered with a small smile. He glanced slightly at his siblings that weren't noticed his stare while they were playing tag.

"Ah... I think you're lucky."

"Why Fran-kun?"

"I live with abnormal people, while you live with cute siblings and a caring mother." Fran sighed, he looked frustrated. Tsuna, with a fast move grabbed Fran's smaller wrist and dragged the boy to sit next to him. Fran, unable to struggled the stronger grip than his power, just let himself dragged. Tsuna patted his hand and gave out a big grin.

"You're lucky too, Fran. You accepted yourself to be loved by Bel-senpai." Tsuna said as Fran's face became as red as a tomato. He turned his gaze to Tsuna and shook his head. His blush quickly faded away.

"Bel-senpai doesn't love me, Tsuna. He was just playing and messing with me. He likes women." Fran looked down to his lap, but there was no sadness in his eyes. "He's not a homosexual."

"So why do he invite you to his house and have a..." Tsuna straightly closed his mouth when he let out some wrong words. He took a breath again and spoke. "So why do he invite you?"

Fran looked at Tsuna, didn't startled at all with the fact Tsuna asked the cursed question. He opened his mouth and a monotonous tone came out. "We did it"

Tsuna instantly froze to the answer and blushed deeply. His imagination gone wild to the top of his boundaries. Tsuna looked away and hummed. Fran just stared at Tsuna's antics. The boy giggled that made Tsuna turned to him, shocked. Fran never showed any emotion to everyone. Tsuna glad that he could see Fran's hardly seen laugh. Tsuna turned his head again, now landing in some kind of thing he didn't like to see. His expressions turned into a scare face. Fran titled his head questioningly to why Tsuna had that expressions.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Fran asked.

"L-look..." Tsuna stammered. He pointed his index finger to something in front of them. Fran instantly gazed at the direction Tsuna's finger pointed at and his face turned creepy. A sight he wished he would never see it was now making his eyes to stop right in front of it.

A teen, with navy-blue hair and a heterogeneous eyes that consisted of azure and crimson that got a handsome face and slim slender tall body was standing, holding a girl within his arm and watching as the other teen, with raven hair and steel-blue eyes glaring at him. The girl in the navy-blue haired teen was a pretty young girl with violet hair that matched to her eyes that one of them was covered by an eyepatch. If you looked at it, you would thought that it was a fight between two boys to get the girl, but actually, it was far more worse.

The boy with navy-blue hair was an ex-evil illusionist that likes to kill people. He was recognized with the name of Rokudo Mukuro even if he's an Italian. And the other teen, with raven hair was a sadistic chairman of disciplinary committee that likes to bite people to death. He was famous because of his love for the town all of them were living in, Namimori, and didn't like any foreign culture, also known as Hibari Kyoya.

Yes, both of them are as dangerous as hell, but unfortunately, the two 15 years old teens was actually acquitted with them. Fran lived with the said navy-blue haired teen while Tsuna was the most favorite victim of the said raven haired teen. Yes, they all knew each other pretty much and Tsuna and Fran regretted that the two of them knew the sadistic killers.

Now back to the scene. Well, like I said earlier, Mukuro was holding a violet-haired girl in his arm while Hibari was glaring at him intensely. The navy-blue haired teen looked like he was mocking and teasing the other boy as the other boy was started to grip the tonfas he was holding tightly, prepare himself to make a surprise attack. The looks they were showing clearly showed dark aura of their rivalry, either it was love or power.

The girl was called by the name 'Dokuro Chrome', even if her real name was Nagi. She was a girl that nearly die when she saved a cat and got hit by a truck. She lost her right eye and some of the organs. Fortunately, the navy-blue haired teen that helped her fooled her body by making illusion organs was gladly take her into his small group and lived with her. He likes the girl greatly as he called Chrome by the nickname 'My Sweet Chrome' while on the other hand, Hibari didn't call the girl by her name. He called her the usual name he called to everyone except for a few certain people, which is 'Herbivore'. Hibari didn't know he likes the girl or not, but he certainly didn't like when the navy-blue haired teen was with the violet haired girl.

Tsuna and Fran watched with eyes opened widely, locked their gaze to the sight in front of them. Well, not exactly in front of them, just across the street.

The scene was moving like a movie. Mukuro wrapped his long big arms around Chrome's neck, loosely and tried not to choke her as he smirked to Hibari's jealous expressions. Hibari, on the other side perpetually growled under his breath, didn't like how Mukuro held Chrome tightly as she blushed to the warm touch of her saver.

Hibari gritted his teeth and prepared to attack the illusionist. He took a step back, posing as his tonfa was pointed to the navy-blue haired teen's throat. He ran towards them, with a fast pace of his slender legs, and crashed the steel tonfa to the pineapple head. Unfortunately, the smirking teen could hold back the offensive move and protect his head with a long silver-black trident that came out from nowhere.

Mukuro pushed the tonfa off his trident that was slight cracked to the incredible strength of the prefect, made the said prefect to move backwards. The prefect hissed and continued to go offensive. He ran again towards Mukuro and swung his tonfa to make the head blow up into pieces, but the swift reflexes of Mukuro made Mukuro could dodge the attack easily with Chrome in his held. He held Chrome tighter and bowed his upper body, to prevent himself to get in touch with the coldness of the tonfa.

Mukuro took steps backwards, release Chrome to his right side, to make her wasn't involved with this war of love. Hibari hissed when her body fell to the ground and revealed his dark aura, didn't like how Mukuro harshly tossed her. He posed once again, try to make this attack will lead him to a big win. But once he ran and swung his tonfas repeatedly to hit every part of the figure in front of him, the illusionist always dodged, whether it was jumping, bowing, moving backwards, or turning his body around.

Chrome watched quietly from the side of the road, couldn't move an inch. Her expressions showed fear as the two men fought each other, hurt their body like crazy. She looked like she try to stop them, but she couldn't even speak. She sat silently, without making herself interrupt them.

Fran and Tsuna realized what Chrome tried to aim, so they rushed to her with quick big steps, reaching by her side, and kneeled. She glanced at both of them with a confusion, before she smiled in relief.

"Chrome, what happened between them?" Tsuna asked her as he helped her to stood from the dirty cold pavement's ground. Fran followed Tsuna and held her arm by the right side, since Tsuna held her left side. She nodded, to show thank you and opened her mouth.

"They fight again, but I can't stop them." Chrome muttered.

"Yeah, we know. But why?" It was Fran's turn to ask.

Before Chrome could even reply anything, she was stopped by a knife that was thrown at Fran's arm. Unluckily for Fran, it stabbed his arm deeply and draw out blood. Chrome let out a small high-pitched squeak and stared at Fran's wound with a worried face. She rubbed the hurt spot with a slight panic, but Fran quickly pulled out the hand.

"It's okay, Chrome. This isn't hurt so much." Fran spoke with a monotonous tone and a straight face that looked like he doesn't feel anything.

"Ushishishishi~ But Froggy has to be hurt by the prince~" a new voice appeared suddenly, made all the eyes that were there, except for the ones that were playing, gazed at him, even the fighting pair. "Looks like you all are having a problem, what shall the prince do?"

* * *

"So Verde, how is it?"

"It's going quiet well. But I think I have to get more data to make this clear enough. The curse that we're holding now is more complicated that you thought it is, you know? That man has completely unexpected and unbeatable logic."

"How long do you think it is going to be finished? At least make it as fast as you could do."

"What's with the rush, Reborn? You have been like this for more than 10 years, but you never speak or act like this."

"..."

"Is it because of your lust of women?"

"..."

"Or is it because of him?"

"... Don't speak anymore Verde or I'll shoot you in the head."

"I'm just asking you about something I don't know, and suddenly you become like this. That Sawada must be really important to you, right?"

"... I will never cross the line of the relationship between Tsuna and me."

"Oh you will, Reborn. Once you got the antidote, you will immediately make him yours."

"Don't speak such a bullshit, Verde. You don't know what I feel."

"Oh I know. I'm actually older than you by 2 years and I have those weak feelings, also that cursed feeling called 'jealousy'."

"So you do have a crush, huh? Such an impossible thing from you."

"You too. You're such a monster but you still have the weak but deadly feeling."

"So?"

"Well, that's not exactly the problem right now. I wonder how we changed the subject earlier."

"Oh just forget it. Now, tell me when will it finished?"

"It has actually finished yesterday."

"What do you mean by that? You say you have to search the data more."

"Yes, but you know, for 10 years being cursed into this small body makes you want to search how to examine this curse. I have done so many experiments and research to get our body into our original body, but never work so well. Yesterday, a miracle happened and I could finish the antidote. But there was a slight problem."

"What?"

"It can only hold your body for about 24 hours. After that, you have to use it more. But this could make your body hurt after you have gone back to this back."

"How many do you have?"

"I have already made about 16 or more, but I think it is better to make a new one, since I don't like to feel pain."

"Do you have it now?"

"You want to use it now? Really Reborn, what happened that makes you like this?"

"Is there a problem with what I want?"

"Yes of course! This is an undone project that I can't try it on to either you or the others. It held too much risk!"

"You know I'm a risky person."

"But-!"

"Hand it to me, I will be your new research object."

"Guh, fine! Here!"

"Wow, it has gone better than I thought."

"Huh, for 10 years searching the antidote, I finally got a really nice information to get into this. You want to try it now?"

"No, now isn't the right time. Tsuna doesn't need me."

"I never expected that you like him that much. This has become more interesting than I thought."

"You too. Never expected you to be in love with someone beside your science project."

"Unexpected huh? Well, I think so too."

* * *

"Bel-senpai! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked with both shock and confuse feeling cross over his face.

Bel didn't answer, instead he glanced at his Froggy with an unpredictable grin and frowned when his Froggy didn't have any hurt, shock or fear expressions, even after he 'did' that to him and even stabbed him. Bel took steps forward, to the unmoving scene, made Hibari and Mukuro stepped backwards to make the distance like before.

Bel snarled when the two of his classmates seemed don't like when he was here. He was a hell of prince, god damn peasants! "Why did you two step backwards?"

"You're an annoying herbivore to no end." Hibari said unsensitively. He huffed then turned away, making Bel growled.

"You're a fu**king exacerbate prince that makes me want to go back to hell." Mukuro scowled with his chin held high. He smirked when he saw Bel twitched and shaking angrily. He built a fist and tightened it so his nails could almost dig into the skin. Knowing the situation had gotten worse, Fran took a step forward, facing his senpai.

"Senpai, if you fight Mukuro-senpai and Hibari-senpai, I won't see or do anything for you anymore." Fran monotonous tone made everyone felt more pressure to the threat. Bel twitched by the threatment that Fran had just spoken and pouted.

"Oh come on, Froggy~ Don't say that to the prince~"

"I've already said that earlier, and I won't take it back even if you beg or plead to me" Fran crossed his arm and looked away. He looked like he had a bad time with the pouted prince. The prince just shrugged before grinning like an idiot again. Fran respond with a sigh and approached him, put his arms around the man's sleeve and dragged him away from all the audience. But before everyone lost the sight of them, Fran glanced at Tsuna.

"See you at school, Tsuna." Fran nodded, and turned to Chrome, that was between Hibari and Mukuro. "You too, Chrome."

And he left without trace.

Everyone titled their head to the side, confused from what just happened. Silence spread.

Before...

"Kyoya? Mukuro? What are you doing here?"

A voice, a fimiliar voice, called them out. Every single eyes put into the source of the voice, and instantly widened their eyes when they saw who it was.

A recognizable blonde and red-head was found staring at them. The blonde with the aqua-blue eyes was smiling, while the red-head let out a soft groan and looked away with a boring face, crossing his arms to showed his annoyance.

Mukuro respond with a smile and waved at them, being friendly with his senpais. On the other hand, Hibari's respond was similar with the red-head, he turned away, wanted to leave the place quickly, but the violet-eyed girl's hands that folded his arms making him stay.

Move to Tsuna, he was having a hard time to see the blonde. He's shocked face was looking at the blonde and he couldn't even bare the blush and the heat on his cheeks. He pointed his finger to the blonde shakily and spoke with a small, confused voice.

"G-Giotto-...senpai?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Finally done with chapter 3! I'm so proud of myself to complete this, because this whole month I had a writer block and couldn't think how I could express my imagination.**

**And something really _really_ fun happened. I've known that in my phone, I got an unnoticed Microsoft Word! So I don't have to typed it again in computer! Yeeeeeey! XD**

**Review will be appreciated, tell me if there's a wrong typed word.**


	5. Chapter 4: Our Time, Together (Part 1)

Both of Them

**Pairings: G27, 02U, 189669**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, and that's suck.**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, and Friendship**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy relationship**

* * *

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! This is the first update you get! 5 May, for BOT first, because BOT is the one that hasn't updated for a long time. Oh! And this chapter is dedicated for:**

**Hibari- san and KatoKimeka-chan**

**Because... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOTH OF YOU~ I wish you two the best for this year!**

**Oh, BTW, I'm sorry if it isn't very good. Why? I'm actually being addicted to Hetalia now, and I'm just too lazy to write my fanfictions (you dare?! Yes, I dare) because I'm more of a reader than a writer. Oh, and I got this idea of Hetalia AU story that will be published maybe the fastest, next week. It is called "Hetalia - the Ultimate RPG". If I could, I want to write the KHR version too, but too much idea for KHR, so... yeah.. I now also live in Hetalia fandom. But no, I won't ever going to leave KHR fandom. No way in hell I would.**

**And... Thanks for your reviews! I accepted all of them in happiness!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Our Time, Together (Part 1)**_

* * *

Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. Wait, he couldn't believe**_ all_** of these moments that were happening right now. Blood rushing to his head, form a terrible headache and his eyes couldn't stop widening until his muscles stiffened. Sweats dripped on his temple and slid down his red cheek. He curled his fingers into an enforced fist, feeling wanting to just punch someone to release this overwhelming feeling that capture him. Oh how he wished he could do that. But unfortunately, there wasn't anyone who was upsetting him enough to make him hurt the individual.

Tsuna gulped a large sphere of saliva and got them fall to his throat. The bitterness spread across his windpipe's skin and he urged to not throwing up the hateful taste of his own spittle. His breath hitched and his chest hurt so much like it burns from the hell's heated fire that never extinguished. The hotness spring up to his eyes, and he couldn't even blink so his tears cool down the unbearable sensation. Because it was useless, and nothing would change anyway, he tried to speak up to get out from this cage of feeling. To be outside of this sickness. The sickness he got daily since a week ago. Since he saw that man that influenced him. Making him like this. He knew what was this sickness. Oh, he certainly knew. He never felt that with Kyoko, oh no. His feelings were different towards that man. So much difference that he _**couldn't**_ differentiate them. Too much to bear... Just too much...

And now? Why he had to see him again? With so much distancing he did, and now the act was such a waste? Just like when we ate and then they blasted through our ass? Okay, that's a nonsense. But really? After all this unrecognizable sickness he got, he _**would**_ always have to face his fate to meet him again? Why was God so cruel? He wanted to forget that man so bad and it was meaningless? Oh no... No... This man over here had to be vanished from his sight as soon as possible. This got to be a joke. _**Lovesick**_? This affect that running through his vein was the ultimate lovesick he got from the first day he met him?

Tsuna's arms fidgeted. He was too nervous. Too nervous to take his eyes away from the blond. Too nervous to reach his hand to greet him. Too nervous to breath the same air as the blond. Too nervous to...

"G-Giotto-...senpai?" nope, he wasn't too nervous to speak, eventually. But the bitter-sour taste was still can be tasted by his warm tongue. And his voice shook and stammered too. But the thing he hated was the note. Oh hell it was like he was a girl! More like Chrome and less like Gokudera. Wait, _**why**_ did he come up with those names? Forget about it. He was too confused and dizzy for his own good.

The blond turned his head to where the voice came out and widened his eyes for who was he saw, forgetting about the two kouhais he just called out earlier. A petite young brunet stood not far from where he was, trembling like crazy, face as pale as the winter snow, and seemed can't meet his very own eyes yet. His pointy locks were arranged beautifully, his simple clothes were perfect for his small and slim body, his huge caramel doe eyes twinkling even if it showed no less than fear, and his lips were parted, looked begging for a kiss. Didn't know why, the blond felt turn up to see the brunet he didn't meet in this whole week. He thought to himself, why did the brunet seem a bit cuter?

Giotto couldn't help but stare at Tsuna and flushed. His chest fluttering insanely and his blond bangs covered half of his face, hiding the fact that he was blushing when he saw the brunet. He slipped his sight between his hair and looked slightly to Tsuna. Tsuna was a bit more relaxed when he said Giotto's name, but nonetheless, he was still super surprised by their long awaited encounter.

Giotto's cheeks changed back to its usual color after a split second and looked up to what were surrounded him. He observed his best friend's annoyed face, his two kouhais/rivals' bored and angry faces, and the confused-looking girl beside the caramel eyes boy. He thought that they looked alike for some reasons, but shook it off almost immediately. His mind seemed a bit swinging through his head.

Before he could think any longer and in this awkward situation, his red haired friend butted in, calming the pressure between their own thoughts. "Hey, Giotto. How long are you going to keep daydreaming? It's almost the sixth time!" the man said with a clearly upset expression and groaned. "Tsunayoshi called you." Giotto gave a sheepish smile and scratched his temple even if it wasn't itchy.

Tsuna, realizing that all this time, the blond wasn't alone, shook off his fear and blushed. He turned to the scowling redhead and smiled shyly. "O-Oh, hi, G-san." he stuttered. "It's been a while since the last time we met."

G stared at his friend for a sec and then looked to Tsuna. His face showed amusement and pleasure. He put his arms around Giotto's shoulder and leaned to him, making Giotto moaned in displeasure for the extra weight. "Why hello, Tsunayoshi. I thought we won't see each other again. My irritating cousin has always talked about _**you**_ for more than forever."

Tsuna titled his head, looked lost by who G was talking about before he noticed who it was. He punched his palm and 'oh'-ed. "Oh, you mean Gokudera-kun?". His question was responded with a small nod. "What was he talking about? About _**me**_?"

G looked up to the sky for a minute, thinking, and back to Tsuna, a creepy scowl attached to his mouth. "It doesn't matter, but could you please, stop him from doing that? I hate it. Hate with a big capital. It's annoying to the base of hell."

"Eh?" Tsuna startled for the answer but nod to decrease the tensing mood. "I-I will, sorry if he annoyed you that much."

G sighed and ran his slender fingers through his red strands, looking in distress. "Well, forget it. We didn't have anything to talk about other than our own friends after all."

As G and Tsuna chatted together, a bit unexpected for Giotto who didn't know what were they talking about, three other teens that were forgotten were in their own hesitated pressure. The prefect decided to ignore the whole event and tried to turn away, but to his annoyance, the illusionist was so much disturbing than the whole undisciplined world. For once in his life, he hated a person, beside his uncaring mother and father. He hated the man in front of him, oh how much he liked to kill and rip the man's heart and eat it thoroughly. But unluckily, he wasn't a cannibal. He was normal, accept the fact that he was a thirsty carnivore that crave for some bloody fights. All the time, he searched for an arch-nemesis that could make the liquid in his vein boiling and nearly exploded, and now, he found it.

A man, always bringing his subordinates wherever he go. Never care of the world, but care for only three things, mafia, murder, and a girl. He _**hated**_ mafia, his _**hobby**_is murdering, and he liked or you could say, _**loved**_ a girl. The prefect didn't want to even think about the other things, he just wanted the girl in the illusionist held. A girl that presented a violet butterfly. Her skin was purely white, her eyes were sparkling violet, her hair was as deep as the purple he loved, her body was beautiful, like the sense of spring, her voice was soft and smooth, almost velvety. Only her hairstyle that he disliked so much, which was the _**same**_ as the man that owned her.

Hibari growled to Mukuro, that was started to approach Chrome and gripped her arms below his hand. He wanted to really kill that man right here right now, but a voice ruined all his hateful thoughts. Well, maybe it was ruining all the company's thought that heard it.

_**'Midori tanabiku namimori no~**_

_**Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~'**_

It was his cellphone ringtone. It was his favorite song of all time. He liked it because it was his junior high school's theme song. It wasn't weird. But why it brought every single pair of eyes put on him? And why did he think that it was annoying for once?

Hibari reached out of his cellphone in his right pocket and open the screen to look from who it was. It was from his vice-chairman, Kusakabe. He cursed the person silently and pushed the call button. He placed the phone on his ear, glaring to each person that still staring at him weirdly like he was a big candy house that has never been eaten. Everyone leaned their ears curiously to what was going on.

"Is there something wrong, Kusakabe?" Hibari spoke. Hearing the name of one of Hibari's subordinates, Tsuna shivered to think that maybe something happened at the school.

"Hn, I'll be right there. Tell him I'll bite him to death in 10 minutes." with only 2 sentences, Hibari hung up the phone. A click was heard and he put his phone in his pocket again. A growl was let out by his mouth.

"Is there something wrong, Kyoya?" Giotto asked, G had pulled away his hand from Giotto's shoulder. Hibari stared at Giotto, emotionless. "Nothing's wrong, blond omnivore."

Hibari sighed(for once) and looked thoughtful for a sec, before glanced at Mukuro and Chrome that were standing side by side. Meeting the mismatched eyes, he scowled, earning a smirk from the illusionist. "It_** isn't**_ over yet, pineapple herbivore. I'll _**bite**_ you to death and _**get**_ the one-eye herbivore."

And with that, Hibari walked away from the scene, leaving a confuse Tsuna, an uninterested G, an emotionless Giotto, a smirking Mukuro, and a blushing-madly Chrome. Mukuro instantly embraced Chrome again, after the prefect had gone from his sight. Chrome stuttered a weird squeak and let herself in Mukuro's held. Mukuro looked at her, smiling creepily for how cute she reacted, and he took her hands. He turned to Giotto, G and Tsuna, and placed off his smile. His face became expressionless.

"Well, we will go then. Since the annoying prefect has gone." Mukuro started to walk towards somewhere, and dragged Chrome along. She followed his pace, but before they'd be gone from Tsuna's sight, Chrome glanced at him for a sec, smiled and nodded sweetly, unacknowledged by Mukuro. Tsuna responded with a small wave.

The three people that started the mess had gone, _**finally**_. Tsuna heaved a relief sigh and scratched his head. His fear had already ran away from his head, and now his thought was filled by how awkward to hear Hibari's ringtone was. Well, not that he hated the song, it was actually pretty good. But the heck? How much was Hibari adore the school? Maybe it was uncountable, Tsuna thought. But his thought was cut off with another cellphone ringtone.

_**'Ore no mae ni tatsu tsumori ka**_

_**Sore ga dou iu koto da ka wakaru ka**_

_**Buyan datte ososugiru na**_

_**Kizuita toko de imasara modorenai ze'**_

The song wasn't as weird as Hibari at least. But it was too rock for Tsuna's taste. Curious for the source of the sound, Tsuna wiggled his head and leaned his ear a bit to where the sound came from. Unexpectedly, it was from G. But G didn't take the phone call. He ignored it.

"Uh, G-san, you won't take it?" Tsuna pointed his index finger to the pocket of G's trousers. G was wordless. He sighed in frustration and reached for his pocket with a pose alike with Hibari. He opened the slid and looked at the screen. His eyes became more softened, but a sense of annoyance still showed from his face. His tattoo below his eye looked even brighter. But he just stared at the screen, not answering the long-awaited call that never stop ringing.

"Who is it from, G?" Giotto approached G, leaned down to see the letters that written on the screen. But instead showing it to Giotto, G pulled away from Giotto's sight, making Giotto pouted. "G~ I want to see~ Eh? Wait, if you don't want **_me_** to see it... Is it from Asari?"

G blushed from the mention of the name and pushed Giotto's face away from his territory. He growled lowly. "Yes, and what's wrong with that?" G pushed a button to stop the ringtone, but didn't place it onto his ear.

"Nothing's wrong. Why don't you answer his call?"

"No, it isn't a call. It's a message. He said that I have to go to his house ASAP." G scratched his temple awkwardly and brushed off his long red bangs from his sight. Tsuna instantly thought why G put a long ringtone for only a message. "And if I don't come there in 10 minutes, he will... yeah... do something terrible. And you _**know**_ what kind of things Asari do when he says that, right?"

"So, you will leave?" Giotto asked, slightly forgot about Tsuna's presence. Tsuna was silent after all.

"Yeah, and you**_ can't_** come. So, I will leave you two alone for today." G spoke a little bit teasingly and slowly backed away. He turned around, his face looked amused and started to walk towards Asari's house direction. "Jaa, mata ashita."

And with that, the blond and the brunet were left alone.

Giotto and Tsuna stood beside each other, looking to a straight line and devouring an uncomfortable silence together. The wind blowed through their cheeks as it flowed the soft locks. Their lips weren't parted, bringing more sounds of the cars and children that playing cheerfully in the playground.

Tsuna looked down to his feet, his cheeks were red caused by embarrassment. His body was trembling for the upcoming sickness, and his heart was beating so fast that it was hard to measure it. He started to lift up his head, looking at the street, counted the cars with his thought to clear his mind about who was standing beside him.

Giotto didn't say anything after G's departure to Asari's house. He was quiet. He couldn't think anything, he couldn't say anything, just staring at the shops across the park. The sellers and the costumers chatted with each other, and pleasing their partners. There were kids begging for something to their parents. There were some students who hang out together. And then, there were some couples who dated. Giotto, feeling a little heart-broken seeing something he didn't like, glanced at Tsuna, who looked down, blushing and fidgeting. Giotto thought it was cute somehow, because the brunet looked like a bunny. Giotto smiled to himself and chuckled. Even if it wasn't recognized by the brunet, he didn't mind. He just thought that it was funny for him to say a boy is cute. But the brunet was, in anyway to see him.

Giotto stopped when he heard a soft giggle from his side. He looked at Tsuna, confused. The brunet let out small giggles and smiling. But when Giotto looked to where Tsuna looked, there wasn't anything funny or worth to laugh. Giotto raised his eyebrow. "Tsuna, what are you laughing at?"

Tsuna turned to Giotto, smiling brightly like the sun, earning a small tint of pink on the blond's cheeks. "Nothing, it is just funny that we are so awkward together despite we have met before and we are schoolmates."

"...yeah." Giotto nodded and smiled in response.

"We only met once, so I think it isn't weird if we feel uncomfortable towards each other."

"..."

"I wish we can get to know each other more." Tsuna said. "But you know, do we have the time and place? We aren't in the same grade."

"... Do you have some time this afternoon?"

"Eh?" Tsuna titled his head to the side with the sudden question. "Yes, but I'm waiting for my siblings to play here."

"Hmm... Why don't you bring them then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we should hang out together this afternoon since we don't have something to do. Do you want to go to somewhere with me?"

"E-Eh?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, because when I wrote this chapter it was too long, I split it into 2 chapters. But the next chapter won't take much time, because I have done half of it. Maybe the latest, next week. Oh, and one more thing!**

**POLL and QUIZ!**

**I decided to make a poll for chapter 6, because I don't know which pairings I want to go first. Here are the choices:**

**1. AG, DaeE, 02U, GE, XS (Giotto's side) -Giotto's Family Situation **

**2. R27, 8059, 189669, B26, 0001 (Tsuna's side) - Tsuna's School Life**

**3. R27, 5666, SklV, VerF, 0001, BV (Tsuna's side) - Arcobaleno's Arrival**

**Choose one of these 3 choices, and I will get your vote into my list.**

**And, I have one question quiz.**

**Q: What song is G's ringtone?**

**Answer as fast as you can, and your vote will be counted 3 times.**

**That's all I have to say, thank you for your attention. And...**

**Review~ XD**


	6. A Camouflage Chapter?

Um.. Hi, everyone. I will tell you something really important, and this is related to this fic.

Okay... Before I tell you the problem, I want to ask a favor: Don't flame me. Whether you hate what I'm going to tell you next or not, I'm not going to change my mind.

Alright, here we go...

Sorry, my dear fellow readers, but...

I'm going to rewrite this fic, THOROUGHLY. I will delete the chapters after I got the new one, except for the prologue and maybe, chapter 1, I'm not really sure.

Why?

You know, last week, I decided to read all my fanfictions, and then, I realized that this one is the worst of all my stories and has no plot at all. At first, I want to delete the story, but I don't want this fic to die, so... rewrite is the solution.

I've thought so many different plots, and they are so different from this one. But the pairings and the main idea will still be the same. I hope you won't flame me and wait patiently to the new version of 'Both of Them'.

That's all I have to say. Thank you for your attention. Sorry for the bad news.

-_Mad Decameter_


End file.
